Sugar Rush High School
by Tag98
Summary: Before Sugar Rush was released, the racers of that game had to go to school. This story follows Vanellope Von Schweetz and my OC, Sour Beltsworth, as they go through the school year and learn a few lessons. K plus for some rude language.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_Before Sugar Rush characters were masters at racing, they had school. In the beginning, during the development of Sugar Rush and it's add-on expansion, racers had to go to school to learn the basics of driving and racing. They also had to learn about the relationships each racer has to have in order for the game to be noticed by people. This story focus on two students, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Sour Beltsworth, who are both siblings._**


	2. Chapter 2: Attendance Day

DISCLAIMERS: I only own Sour Beltsworth. Other characters are owned by Disney and MrHaliboot from deviantart. Jack Frosting, Ragangel Cake (Punzie Sprinkles), Minty C. Hiccup, Meridough "Sticky" Bunbroch, and the Once-Lick belong to spock-cicle on deviantart, while the original characters for them belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and Dr. Seuss/Illumination Entertainment.

* * *

Sugar Rush School Principle: So, your names are Vanellope Von Schweetz and Sour Beltsworth?

Vanellope and Sour: Yep!

Sugar Rush School Principle: Well then, welcome to _Sugar Rush_.

(Today is the first day of _Sugar Rush_ school, and just recently, Vanellope and I were accepted to high school.)

Sour: Thanks for accepting us as students!

(That's me, Sour Beltsworth. For some reason, I have the hairstyle of Jin Kisaragi from _BlazBlue_ and a talking skull that sounds funny.)

Vanellope: We won't disappoint you, mister!

(That's my sister, Vanellope Von Schweetz. Man, she's nice and beautiful. It's a good thing that we're siblings instead of me and her having a crush on each other.)

Sugar Rush School Principle: We wish you good luck in the school year.

(The high school door opens.)

**INSERT SONG: "NOW OR NEVER" BY CHEMISTRY (FEAT. M-FLO) [TV SIZE]**

Sour: Whoa!

Vanellope: Sweet mother of monkey milk, this school is huge!

Sour: Remember sis, we still have to find our lockers for this place.

Vanellope: Right! Should we split up, big brother?

Sour: No way! You'll get lost in the crowd, especially the fact that today is the first day!

Vanellope: Ok, I'll follow you.

(As we are trying to find our lockers, we were bombarded with people we didn't know and got lost.)

Sour: Crap! Sis! Sis, where are you!?

Vanellope: Over here!

Sour: Stay right there! I'm coming!

(As I was trying to run down the stairs, I tripped on one of the stairs and fell down. Luckily, nothing was broken, let alone my bones.)

Vanellope: OMG, are you ok, big brother!?

Sour: Yeah, I'm fine.

Vanellope: No broken bones?

Sour: Trust me, sis. I'm fine.

Vanellope: Ok, let's go!

_(Sour: Jeez, my sis is more weirder than ever. But all I care is that she's happy.)_

(As minutes pass, we finally found our lockers until we bumped into a pink racer, and man, she's sassy.)

Sour: Oops, sorry.

?: Next time, be careful, stripe head!

Sour: I wi- EXCUSE ME!?

Vanellope: Sour, let this one go.

Sour: Fine. Who was that person?

?: That's Taffyta Muttonfudge. She's a real bully and will NOT accept people like you two.

Sour: Is that so?

Vanellope: What's your name?

?: M-My name is Rapangel Cake, but you can call me Punzie Sprinkles if you want.

Sour: I'll go with the second choice.

Vanellope: I'll go with the first choice.

Rapangel/Punzie: Why?

Vanellope & Sour: Because we think your name sounds cute.

(Because of that response, she blushed so hard that her face went red.)

?: Punzie!

Rapangel/Punzie: Yes, Jack Frosting?

Jack: Who are you talking to?

Rapangel/Punzie: My new friends!

Jack, ?, and ?: New friends?

(Later)

Vanellope: So, your name is Merridough?

Meridough: Yes, but my name does not have two r's.

Vanellope: Oops, sorry!

Meridough: No worries, mate!

Jack: And this is Minty C. Hiccup!

Sour: Nice name, but I prefer Hiccup as a nickname.

Hiccup: Fine by me.

(School Bell Rings)

Sour: Crap! School!

Vanellope, Jack, Rapangel/Punzie, Hiccup, and Meridough: WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!

(Luckily, we made it in time and shockingly, we were sitting right next to each other! However, the teacher I saw was none other than my older brother.)

* * *

_**So, what do you think about it? The next chapter will be up soon, so for now, read other great fan-fics until the next chapter! The only thing you'll know that the next chapter is out is when this message will change.**_


End file.
